Mi vida como serpiente
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: Por ahora es solo el prólogo, pero si os gusta...la continuación es fácil, porque es algo así como mi historia y también algo extraña... ¡Espero conseguir algo 'diferente!


_Esto es prólogo de mi próxima historia..._

_Por ahora solo he caracterizado a los personajes para moldearlos a mi gusto, espero que no os parezca muy "extraño" y que os guste como me gusta a mi._

_Sin más dilación...a leer! pero no os asombréis demasiado y por favor, seguid! jeje_

**1 de Septiembre**

Como todos los años en esta fecha tan señalada, King Ross era colapsada por estrafalarios personajes que llenaban sus pasillos, pero que más tarde desaparecían por sus andenes...

Pero ese año era más extraño aun si cabe... El andén 9 y ¾ había crecido considerablemente, el tren ese año era mucho más grande, y al de un rato, familiares, alumnos y trabajadores de la estación, pudieron comprobar el por qué. Cantidad de extranjeros comenzaron a llenar la estancia, esto es absolutamente normal en una estación, pero no si todas estas personas también visten extraños ropajes y "desaparecen" y "reaparecen" a lo largo de cierto andén...

Todo el mundo estaba deseoso de enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero los familiares rápidamente desaparecían del andén y los chicos y chicas eran llevados directamente a los vagones nuevos colocados en la cola del tren.

Por supuesto, esto no incomodaba para nada al joven Malfoy. Su padre se encarga de mantenerle al tanto cada verano de lo que iba a ocurrir en el colegio durante el curso siguiente. En este caso no iba a ser menos...

En el instante en el que el tren desapareció de las estación, un grupo de chicos comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones sobre lo que sería ese año el curso. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que ocurriría nuevo eso año, ya que Draco se había encargado de mantenerles al tanto siempre... Estaban sentados cerca de los nuevos vagones de tren, en la parte trasera. Ellos eran:

Blaise, era primo segundo de Malfoy. Debido a la escasez de Sangres Limpias, casi todas las que quedaban estaban emparentadas por zonas geográficas. Así que en cierta manera, eran como de la familia. Se llevaba muy bien con Draco, aunque habían tenido las típicas disputas de adolescentes entre ellos y problemas con las chicas...

Crabble, realmente había cambiado mucho. Ahora hablaba mucho más que antes, no era estúpido, como todo el mundo pensaba, y tampoco era el perrito faldero de Draco, simplemente era su amigo, a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Había momentos en los que se alejaba del grupo para lo que él llamaba reflexionar, ellos lo tomaban como un vano intento de dar pena, pero lo aceptaban. Estaba totalmente enamorado de Pansy, y lo que buscaba mediante esos gestos, era su compasión por lo menos.

Goyle, era el mejor amigo de Pansy. Pero también tenía alfo de afán por la soledad. En ocasiones era tan servicial y sumiso, que había gente que no lo soportaba. Era en cierto modo, distinto a sus amigos, pero no por ello era rechazado, simplemente le trataban como debía ser, un amigo más del grupo.

Pansy, era una chica mona y tenía un buen cuerpo con el que conseguía que ciertos chicos se fijasen en ella, aunque sabía fingir muy bien que no lo notaba. Era la mejor amiga de Goyle y siempre estaba ahí en sus momentos de soledad para apoyarle. Ella también sospechaba de los sentimientos de Crabble hacia ella aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Tenía una forma de ser que la hacía sentir compasión hacia sus amigos y apoyarlos siempre sin atender a razones, en la mayoría de los casos, lógicas. Su compasión era algo que la mayoría de las veces, la perdía.

Draco, también había cambiado. El resto del mundo podía pensar lo que quisiese sobre su familia, pero era lo que sus padres más amaban en el mundo. Sobre todo su padre, que había aceptado y comprendido que Draco no quisiese seguir sus pasos para convertirse en mortifago. Era un buen chico, pero seguís queriendo mantener en el colegio, su papel de Sly "malo".

A pesar de lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, estos cinco eran grandes amigos y por supuesto no tenían un líder sobre ellos, ni siquiera Malfoy, que no aceptaba que le tratase nadie como el cabecilla de su grupo, para él, eran todos iguales. Eran inseparables y se querían, sí, aunque la gente no lo pudiese creer, ellos tampoco les harían entrar en razón, les daba igual lo que pensasen de ellos. Eran amigos y con eso les bastaba. Por supuesto también eran adolescentes con hormonas y sentimientos, no lo demostraban tanto como los demás, pero seguramente los sentirían muco más que otros que alardeaban de ello. No les hacía falta ni mirarse a los ojos para saber qué pasaba o cómo se sentían, un simple gesto les bastaba...

Juntos eran y formaban un grupo perfecto, y no iban a permitir que nada ni nadie los separase, nadie se les iba a unir destruyendo su perfecto pentágono... ¿o sí?

_Bueno, e aquí el comienzo..._

_Sí, sé que los personajes igual se han vuelto un poco extraños, pero no sé, podría ser que también en Slytherin hubiese una unión tan fuerte como en Gryffindor¿no? Además, tenía que conseguir personalizar cada personaje para poder completar bien mi historia, que algo como lo que me ha podido pasar a mí alguna vez, esos sí, variando muchas cosas, sino sería muy complicado._

_Espero que os guste y no os parezca demasiado extraño. Falta todavía el **personaje principal **de la historia que está por aparecer..._

_Podéis decirme lo que queráis sobre la historia mediante los reviews! jejeje. Los aceptaré encantada sean del tipo que sean..._

_Muxas asias x leerme!_

_ViKy-KRuM_


End file.
